The War
by FallenRose24
Summary: It has characters from Zelda, Fushigi Yuugi, and Dragon Ball Z, they are all guardian angels. It features a long war and some awsome battle scenes! KaioShin, Saria, Link, Washu, Ryoko, and Nuriko are featured in the story.
1. Prologue

The War  
  
Prologue  
  
My name is Shannen. I'm a 12-year-old girl who attends La Paz Junior High. My life is pretty average, I have a mom, a dad, and a sister, there is Carmen, she's our housekeeper, and my Guardian Angel, pretty self- explanatory.  
  
I met my Guardian Angels in the 6th grade and they've been watching over me ever since. Many of you may recognize their names: KaioShin, Kibito, GIR, Invader Zim, Saria, Link, Zelda, Washu, Ryoko, Tenchi, Nuriko, and Tomo. Those are only a few of them.  
  
My life was pretty normal, well a least as normal as having Anime Guardian Angels can get! I stayed in touch with my friends and was having a great time. I fell in love with KaioShin and he told me he loved me too! A few months ago, Babi-Dee attacked us and the whole Majin Buu thing happened. Nuriko, one of my closest friends as a Ga (guardian angel), was turned against us. We had no choice but to kill him. After Majin Buu was dealt with, we wished him back.  
  
Right now my life was at a stage of peace, nothing bad and nothing too exciting. I got into the whole Zelda 64 fad and started reading a lot of fanfics on Saria and Link. A few weeks after that, my life changed, and I'm writing this story while the war is taking place. This is my story of how worlds came together to face a new threat, and how they survived. 


	2. The Voices

The War [pic][pic]  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Voices  
  
It all started with our meeting. The first time I saw them, the fist time we met. I had a few angels watching me already when they came. I had fallen in love with one as well. You may know him, KaioShin.  
  
I was sleeping when I suddenly heard voices. I couldn't understand them, but I knew they were there. I sat up in my bed and looked around, where was it coming from. I knew it wasn't my sister Tiffany, she was asleep. Could it be Piccolo? No, he was with Tiffany. (They were married about a year ago!)  
  
" What is it?" KaioShin asked.  
  
" I don't know," I began. " Someone's in the room, watching me, they're talking to each other."  
  
" I don't hear anything!" KaioShin sounded so sleepy. " Go back to bed."  
  
I listened to him and feel asleep. I roused from my sleep when I heard them again, the voices.  
  
" We shouldn't be here!" said a small male voice.  
  
" We have to do this!" a female scolded  
  
" What if she sees us?" a different female sounded.  
  
" We can't turn back now!" a third female sounded.  
  
" But S..."  
  
"SHHHHHH! You almost blew my cover!" the third female scolded.  
  
" Sorry," the little boy sounded.  
  
I stayed calm and tried to see if they were good or bad. I tried to sense their power levels and get as much information as I could. They were good, about ten, really strong for their age. Their power levels were already set in the thousands! It took me months to do that! I had to turn Super-Sayajin to reach that level! Then they stopped and never sounded again.  
  
The next day, I went to school and told my friend Jackie about it. She was at a loss for words and we sat there, thinking of who it could be. When I went to history, I met up with my friends Tyler and Evan. I told them about it and neither of them had a clue.  
  
I didn't think about it much after history. I thought my best friend Anna would know something, but she and I went to different schools. When I got home, I called her right away.  
  
" Anna, I have to ask you something!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Did you sense anything strange last night?"  
  
" Yeah, around two in the morning."  
  
" Really? Well, I don't know what time it was, but I heard these four strange voices last night."  
  
" Was it Ga (guardian angel) wise (something only a Ga believer could hear)?"  
  
" Yeah, but I was the only one that heard it!"  
  
" Didn't KaioShin hear it?"  
  
" No, but I got a bad feeling about this."  
  
" Who could they be?"  
  
" I think I have an idea. I read a fan fic last night and it was about Saria, Link, Malon, and Zelda, four people. I had a dream about that story too; it was like the story was playing back for me, like it was real. Then my mind went blank, and I could hear their voices."  
  
" Wow, so you think it's Saria, Link, Malon and Zelda?"  
  
" Yeah, seems reasonable."  
  
" But what are they doing here?"  
  
" I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll hear from them again." 


End file.
